


Song for the Morningstar

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Bodyguard, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Dark, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Fanart, Master/Servant, One Shot, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She would guard the girl’s very life in any way she could, even if it would cost her dearly.





	Song for the Morningstar

Before she had been brought to this world, Rider had always believed the myth that she was only a monster, cursed by the Gods to strike anyone down who looked upon her, to shed endless blood and tragedy, nothing more. She had thought that her gaze only brought despair and little comfort to those who dared to gaze at her, not knowing that she only sealed their fate.

Now she knew that this wasn't the case, which she was given another life, another chance to serve and protect. She served the one named Sakura. The girl wore a smile, but pain and sorrow too easily emanated from her heart. Her heart was tainted, her body a vessel for such dark magic; it carried unspeakable memories from the past. Rider knew how it felt, to be used, mistreated and cursed. Thus she would guard Sakura with her very being.

Though she served him, Rider hated the man who called himself Sakura's brother. This Shinji held Sakura's life in his hands, his eyes dark and loathsome. Before that, she couldn't do a thing to stop him. That was no longer the matter. Rider had more control over her path now; she served Sakura and she would guard the girl's very life in any way she could, even if it would cost her dearly. She could carry a song for the Morningstar, so that she could protect.


End file.
